


He Was Supposed To Come Home (AU)

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Marvel Angst Bingo 2018 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Military Angst, losing a family member because of military
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 22:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17630834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: You’ve patiently waited for your husband to come home from active duty. It’s everything your daughter wants. Sometimes we don’t always get what we want.





	He Was Supposed To Come Home (AU)

Christmas is definitely a stressful time of the year, but there is one thing that will always top that: your husband on deployment. He wanted to join the military to support you and your three kids, and while it was a good decision, it was also a bad one. Robert and Travis were both in college, but on their way back home to spend Christmas with you and Rachel who is only 8. Your husband entered the military 8 years ago, right before Rachel was born. He thought it would help with the money issues you two had been having.

While it did clear up all debt you two had, it didn’t clear up the hole in everyone’s hearts when he went off on a deployment. Every time he left the house, you were afraid something was going to happen to him. He was an active member which meant he worked on the field. Mistakes happened all the time, accidents even more common. Every day, you woke up in fear because you’d get the call of having two police officers at your door because something happened to your husband.

For the last 8 years, you were always lucky to have Chris come home with no injuries. He’d tell you of all the gruesome things that have happened to him, leaving out the parts where he almost died. Your number one fear was him not returning home, so you were lucky when he told you he only had a few months left to go before he could get out.

Each day you prayed for his safety, and with it being so close to his release date, you didn’t want to stop now. Chris tried to call you almost every night but you haven’t heard from him a few days. He was probably out fighting somewhere, or too busy to find time to call you which you totally understood. All you could do was live your life and try not to think of the worst-case scenario.

With Christmas right around the corner, you had to get everything ready by yourself. Rachel was too young to really do anything, and both your boys were away doing their finals. To occupy your time and your mind, you baked cookies, decorated some gingerbread houses with Rachel, put up the tree and the lights, and did a few minor shopping trips. It wasn’t ideal, but you thought everything was going according to plan. All that was left to do was a wish list for Rachel. Every year, you gave her time to do her wish list, and you tried your best to give her everything she wanted.

“Rachel, honey?” you asked as you knocked on her door.

“Yeah, mommy?” she asked, looking up from her dolls.

“It’s almost that time of the month,” you started, walking into her room. “We can get started on your wish list if you wanted to.”

“I don’t know what I want!” she exclaimed, throwing herself onto her bed which made you smile.

“That’s okay. If you think about it tonight, we can do it tomorrow. Your brothers are coming home as well.”

“I miss them,” she said, sitting up on her bed.

“I know me too. But, when they come, we can go snowboarding, maybe go skiing, or something fun like that.”

“Really? Yay!” she squealed, already getting hyped for what was to come.

“Alright, it’s time for bed now, so I need you to brush your teeth and then I can tuck you in,” you instructed. She nodded and did as she was old, brushing her teeth and getting into bed. By the time you tucked her in, she was almost half asleep. It was always easy to put her down for the night which is why you were so thankful of her when she was a baby. By the time you got into bed, all you were thinking about was your husband, and when you might get to see him next.

* * *

The doorbell is what woke you up. Turning your head, you looked at the clock on your nightstand which told you it was 5 in the morning. Sighing, you debated on going back to sleep when you heard it again. Not wanting Rachel to wake up, you got out of bed, put on your light robe before shuffling out of your room.

Approaching the door, you opened it to see two police officers at your door. Seeing them with a solemn look on their faces only meant one thing, which gave you the wakeup call you needed.

“Officers, what can I do for you?” you asked in a shaky voice, trying to force the bad thoughts out of your mind.

“Are you Y/N Evans?” one of them asked.

“Yes. Why are you here? What happened?”

“I’m sorry to have to tell you this, but…” Their voices trailed off the longer they spoke. Each word they said broke your heart even more, making you realize your worst fear. Chris was dead, he died in the field trying to save a bunch of hostages. He died with honor, and you were the first person to know.

“He was supposed to come home. He only had a few months left,” you stuttered, trying to process your words correctly.

“I’m sorry Mrs. Evans, but there was nothing anyone could do. He died instantly,” one of the officers said with a sigh. They both started to speak, but you couldn’t hear them. They told you about taking the next steps, but you couldn’t listen. Chris was dead, and he wasn’t coming home, ever.

Before you knew it, the officers had left, and you didn’t leave the front doorway. You wanted to scream, to cry, but the situation hasn’t sunk in yet. This all seemed like a dream which is why you weren’t in tears yet. They were brimming your eyes, but they didn’t fall, not yet. Your heart broke, of course, but it was silent. Taking a deep breath, you wanted to shout at the top of your lungs, but the patter of small feet broke you out of your trance.

“Mommy! I know what I want!” Rachel said as she ran to you.

“What?” you asked, not recognizing your own voice.

“I know what I want for my wish list. Only one thing. I want Daddy to come home,” she said with a smile. Hearing those words broke you down, and you slid to the floor with tears in your eyes. What were you supposed to tell her now?


End file.
